


What Lies Beneath

by wingeddserpent



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, Genderplay, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/wingeddserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faris tries something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath

It’s uncomfortable but not unpleasant, Faris decides.

He’s watching.

The corset feels different from binding - accentuating not hiding - and Faris can’t help the fear that - despite heavy shirts and coats - some curve will give it away.

Bartz locks eyes with Faris and offers a smile, but he’s flushing because he _knows_ , was there when Faris fumbled with laces and silk, fingers slipping over familiar material in a new context.

“Captain,” he says, savoring the word, eyes glittering, “Let’s spar.”

“Oh, aye,” Faris grins at him, “Lad, I’ll have ye eatin’ the deck!”

The crew laughs with its Captain - Bartz smiles.


End file.
